One-Shot El Destino Puede Jugar En Tu Contra
by Marieli Rivas
Summary: Blaine Anderson era el asesino mas temido de todo Ohio, Kurt Hummel era su próxima victima, ¿Pero el destino podría cambiar esto?


**Nos volvemos a encontrar; espero que los otros One-Shots les hayan gustado; alguien me pidió si podría hacer una segunda parte del One-Shot "The Best Twister Ever" y lo hare, pero antes les dejo este otro que acabo de escribir. Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores. Sin más acá se los dejo:**

Blaine Anderson era un chico de baja estatura, ojos miel, cabezo rizado y una sonrisa encantadora; a primera vista era un chico que no mataría ni a una mosca pero la verdad era que tenía un horrible y oscuro secreto: Había cometido 36 asesinatos y se había convertido en el asesino en serie más peligroso de todo Ohio. Y este asesino estaba listo para volver a atacar.

Los policías tenían una orden de arresto en contra del temido Blaine Anderson, según lo que sabían el estaba matando a todos sus ex-compañeros de la secundaria, de los cuales fue victima del Bullying de los mismos; la próxima era una chica llamada "Rachel Berry" pero como ella estaba fuera de la ciudad en ese momento; los policías pensaron que esto había parado. Lo que no sabían era que Blaine tomaría una forma mas horrible de hacer sufrir a Rachel, matando a su mejor amigo "Kurt Hummel" quien si se encontraba en Ohio en ese momento.

Kurt se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos: Mercedes, Quinn, Mike y Santana, para llegar a tiempo a las cenas de los jueves con su padre "Burt Hummel", estaba a punto de llegar a su auto cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba desde atrás y le colocaba algo en la nariz que hizo nublar su vista y caer inconsciente acto seguido. Cuando Kurt abrió sus ojos supo que algo estaba mal.

El lugar donde se encontraba el castaño era un lugar aterrador, como de películas de terror, un lugar que nunca quisieras pisar y desgraciadamente el sabia que pasaría esa noche.

-Wow ya despertaste-dijo Blaine saliendo de una esquina.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quién…-Interrumpio su siguiente pregunta al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba al frente-¡Oh Dios eres tu!-dijo Kurt mas asustado que nunca.

-Que rápido adivinas-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa burlona-Si, soy yo Blaine Anderson el asesino más temido de este lugar y tú eres Kurt Hummel mi próxima victima-dijo con una mirada malvada.

- ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! ¡Yo no te hice nada!-dijo Kurt entre molesto y aterrado.

-Tu no, pero tu amiga "Rachel Berry" si-dijo Blaine-y de que otra forma sufrirá de la forma que yo quiero que lo haga, si no es matando a su mejor amigo.

- ¡No, Por favor te lo suplico; no me hagas daño!-dijo Kurt suplicando.

-Lo siento, pero las cartas ya están echadas-dijo Blaine levantándose de la silla donde no recordaba haberse sentado-Di tu ultimas palabras Hummel.

- ¡NOOOO!-dijo Kurt pero solo sintió el viento, al momento de Blaine cerrar la puerta y solo se resigno a decir sus últimas palabras sabiendo que pasaría: Esa noche moriría.

-Ya te despediste Hummel-dijo Blaine volviendo con un cuchillo en su mano.

-Por favor Blaine, te lo suplico-dijo Kurt.

-Lo siento-dijo Blaine acercándose con el cuchillo.

- ¡Sabes que, mátame de una vez!-dijo Kurt cerrando sus ojos, esperando lo peor.

Blaine fue acercando el cuchillo poco a poco a su corazón, cuando estaba a punto de hacer sufrir a la persona que mas odio en la secundaria, algo cambio en el; no sabia si era bueno o malo solo estaba seguro de que ya no quería matarlo, ya no quería hacerle daño.

- ¡Hazlo de una vez Blaine!-dijo Kurt molesto- ¡Que estas esperan…-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos; no sabia si eso estaba bien, pero se sentía bien así que decidió corresponderle el beso.

- ¡Que carajo fue eso Blaine!-dijo Kurt al terminar el beso con un sonido húmedo.

- ¡No se! ¡Maldita sea no se!-dijo Blaine desesperado—solo sentí que no debía hacerlo, que no debía matarte, y algo dentro de mi me dijo que te besara, y lo siento por decir esto, pero se sintió bien-dijo Blaine sonrojado.

-Ehhh-dijo Kurt carraspeando-pienso lo mismo que tu-dijo Kurt rojo hasta mas no poder y sin mirarlo a la cara-Pero esto no esta bien, tu eres el asesino mas buscado de Ohio y yo soy hijo del policía mas reconocido de Ohio.

- ¡Burt Hummel!-dijo Blaine uniendo cabos-Pero créeme que ya no quiero hacer mas daño, no quiero ir a la cárcel, por favor prométeme que no le dirás nada a tu papa-dijo Blaine suplicando.

-Tranquilo hermoso-dijo Kurt tomándole su mano-Te creo, y lo prometo; prometo no decir nada.

-Gracias-dijo Blaine sonriéndole-Ahora aunque parezca loco, quiero conocerte mas, digo por algo el destino no quiso que pasara lo que estaba previsto a pasar, quien sabe, tal vez estemos destinados a estar juntos aunque parezca una total locura-dijo Blaine restándole importancia pero en su interior sintió lo contrario.

-Acepto; pero debe ser en otra ocasión porque ahorita debo tratar de llegar a tiempo a mi casa para la cena antes de que papa se preocupe-dijo Kurt.

-Esta bien-dijo Blaine sonriendo- ¿Te parece bien el Sábado a las 8pm?-pregunto Blaine.

-Me parece perfecto—dijo Kurt-Ahora mejor me voy.

-Okay, adiós-dijo Blaine acercándose para darle un pequeño beso.

-Adiós-dijo Kurt correspondiéndole el beso antes de separarse sonriendo e irse acto seguido.

El Sábado Blaine pasó a buscar a Kurt en la esquina de su casa para que su papa no sospechara; lo llevo a un hermoso restaurante que quedaba en la esquina del Centro Comercial favorito de Kurt, este sonrió para sus adentros pensando que tal vez si era obra del destino.

El lugar era acogedor, con unas decoraciones clásicas pero hermosas, todo parecía tan hermoso que Kurt no se dio cuenta que una pareja que había reconocido a Blaine lo estaba viendo como si estuviera enfermo por salir con un asesino en serie. Por su suerte más nadie lo reconoció así que siguieron su camino hacia la mesa asignada.

El lugar reservado por Blaine era una mesa puesta en la terraza del restaurante con una vista del cielo mas hermoso que ellos alguna vez habían visto, en la mesa habían dos platos, dos copas, unas cuantas velas, los cubiertos, y dos servilletas, todo esto sobre un hermoso mantel de flores.

-Wow Blaine esto es hermoso-dijo Kurt abriendo su boca en una mueca de sorpresa.

-Lo es, lo es-dijo Blaine dándole una tierna sonrisa-Entonces sentémonos—dijo Blaine.

Ambos pasaron una hermosa velada llena de risas, coqueteos disimulados, historias interesantes de ambas partes, bromas. Al terminar la velada se fueron sintiendo que ahora habían dado el primer paso en algo que ambos querían que sucediera solo si el destino así lo decidía.

Los siguientes 4 meses estuvieron yendo a cenar todas las noches a diferentes restaurantes de la ciudad y conociéndose aun más. Un jueves en el momento en que estaba cenando Blaine sintió y supo que era tiempo de decir algo que hace tiempo había sentido y ahora estaba más que seguro.

-Te Amo-dijo Blaine sonriendo de una forma que todo el polo norte se podría derretir en 5 segundos.

Kurt se atoro un poco con un pedazo de comida que aun tenia en su boca, y luego dijo algo que el también quería decir hace tiempo.-Yo también Te Amo Blaine-dijo Kurt-Y me siento feliz de que esto este funcionando.

-Yo también-dijo Blaine- ¿Que te parece si salimos a caminar un rato, antes de llevarte a tu casa?-pregunto Blaine.

-Me parece una buena idea-dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Ambos terminaron de cenar y salieron a caminar agarrados de las manos, pero sin sospechar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

- ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Estaba preocupado de que no llegabas?-dijo Burt corriendo hacia donde estaba Kurt.

-Lo siento Papa, de verdad lamento no decirte que tenia que salir—dijo Kurt arrepentido.

-No importa hijo, pero no lo vuelvas a ha… ¡Ya va, espera un momento!-dijo haciendo con sus manos un "stop" este no es…-se interrumpió sus palabras al caer en cuenta y atar todos los cabos: Kurt saliendo sin decir a donde iba ni con quien iba y que nunca había conocido al chico, además de las miradas raras que le daban sus compañeros cuando le decían ¿Hey Burt no sabes con quien esta saliendo tu hijo?, de pronto todo tenia sentido.

- ¡Kurt que haces con este! ¡No sabes quien es! ¡Kurt corres peligro!-dijo Burt halándolo del brazo y comenzó a llevárselo a arrastras.

- ¡Papa NO! ¡Déjame yo lo amo! Nosotros nos amamos, Blaine cambio, ya no quiere hacer mas daño. Por favor Papa déjame ser feliz con el-dijo Kurt suplicando.

-Por favor señor deje a su hijo ser feliz conmigo, Yo lo amo y ¡Joder yo nunca le haría daño!-dijo Blaine acercándose de a poco.

- ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No! Kurt nos vamos en este momento de este lugar y nunca más veras a este chico, ¡entendido!-dijo Burt de una forma amenazante.

- ¡No Papa por favor, no me hagas esto!-dijo Kurt derramando cientos de lagrimas.

-Por favor se lo pido señor-dijo Blaine comenzando a llorar.

-Esto se acaba en este momento y punto-dijo Burt comenzando a llevarse a Kurt obligado.

-Adiós Blaine, Te amo nunca lo olvides y nunca me olvides por favor-dijo Kurt con la voz cortada por las lagrimas.

-Yo también te amo Kurt ¡Mucho!-dijo Blaine con impotencia por no poder hacer nada para salvar al –aunque parezca tonto- amor de su vida.

Blaine quedo tirado en el piso llorando de rabia y tristeza mientras Kurt fue llevado al carro de su papa y posteriormente los vio alejarse con su corazón partido en millones de pedazos.

Burt llevo a Kurt a un avión que los esperaba para llevarlos a California donde vivirían de ahora en adelante, Kurt solo pudo decir en un susurro-Amor se que estaremos juntos de nuevo porque se que lo que paso no fue coincidencia fue el destino.

Burt estaba en la habitación del hotel donde se estaban quedando mientras conseguían una casa, Kurt entro para tratar de convencerlo de que Blaine había cambiado; pero ¿Cómo lo hacia? No tardo mucho en tener una idea. Kurt fue a su cuarto y busco lo que necesitaba-una grabadora-sabia exactamente que hacer.

- ¿Papa puedo pasar?-pregunto Kurt.

-Kurt si es para convencerme de que pida la anulación de la orden en contra de Blaine, ya sabes cual es mi respuesta-dijo Burt cansado de lo mismo.

-Sabes que es para eso Papa, pero te aseguro que ahorita cambiaras de opinión-dijo Kurt abriendo lentamente la puerta.

-Okay pasa-dijo Burt-siéntate y te escucho.

-Papa te juro que con esto cambiaras de opinión-dijo Kurt sacándola grabadora y encendiéndola acto seguido.

- ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Burt.

- Es una serie de videos que tome en todas las citas que tuve con Blaine en estos 4 meses, donde el demuestra que de verdad cambio-dijo Kurt.

Kurt le enseño los videos donde Blaine efectivamente no era el asesino mas buscado, en cambio era un dulce y lindo chico que le daba chocolates y flores y cuidaba a Kurt como si fuera todo para el-en realidad así era-.

-Entonces Papa—dijo Kurt comiéndose las uñas nervioso-Papa te juro que Blaine cambio para bien.

-Te creo Kurt-dijo Burt provocando una gran sonrisa en Kurt-Pero te digo que si el te llega a hacer daño lo mato y lo digo enserio-dijo Burt.

- ¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias Papa!-dijo Kurt dándole repetidos besos.

-Esta bien-dijo Burt riendo-Ahora empaca tus cosas que nos vamos mañana-dijo Burt.

-Okay-dijo Kurt dando saltos de felicidad hasta su cuarto.

Ambos estuvieron empacando hasta pasadas las 11pm y al día siguiente tomaron el primer vuelo a Ohio. Kurt espero a Blaine en la comisaria nervioso y ansioso a la vez.

Blaine despertó y vio una nota que decía "Ve a la comisaria", Blaine no entendía nada pero decidió ir a ver que sucedía.

Al llegar a la comisaria no creyó lo que veía en toda la entrada de la misma, estaba soñando o era verdad, era su Kurt quien estaba parado allí, ese chico hermoso que lo conquisto. Se estaba haciendo estas preguntas y consiguió respuesta a cada una cuando sintió que Kurt lo rodeaba con sus brazos en un abrazo apretado.

- ¡Blaine Blaine!-dijo Kurt abrazándolo emocionado-Te extrañe tanto—dijo Kurt procediendo a darle uno de sus mejores besos.

- ¡Kurt!-dijo Blaine entre emocionado y sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Solo le mostré a mi Papa unos videos que había tomado con mi grabadora y acepto ¡Acepto anularte la orden en tu contra!-dijo Kurt emocionado.

-Te amo Kurt...Tanto-dijo Blaine-Y esto hay que celebrarlo-dijo Blaine dándole otro beso.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió Kurt.

Ambos se subieron al auto de Blaine y fueron a la casa de Kurt, como Burt iba a comenzar a trabajar, tenían la casa para su "celebración".

No habían cruzado la puerta cuando ya se estaban besando desesperadamente y tratando de quitarse las prendas que –como era obvio-les molestaban.

-Blaine... Blaine espera que lleguemos a mi cuarto-dijo Kurt que ya no aguantaba más el deseo.

-Esta…bien…Amor-dijo Blaine entre besos.

Al llegar al cuarto, Blaine cerró la puerta con su pie para luego con un movimiento mandar a Kurt a la cama. Kurt vio como su prometido se desvestía poco a poco hasta quedar con solo la ropa interior.

-Tócame Blaine-pidió Kurt desesperado.

-Lo que mas deseo es eso-dijo Blaine comenzando a subir por el cuerpo de su castaño y dejando pequeñas mordidas a su paso que llenaban de placer a Kurt.

Al llegar a sus labios les dio un pequeño toque para luego alejarse, sonrió al ver a Kurt desesperado por sentir sus labios, así que para no hacerlo esperar mas le cumplió lo que quería; se acerco y lo beso con ganas haciendo que la cabeza de Kurt se hundiera en las almohadas, sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una batalla de quien dominada el beso, sus alientos pronto se volvieron calientes y sus respiraciones agitadas, Blaine comenzó a besar el cuello de Kurt como si fuera la mas apetitosa de las comidas.

- ¿Estas seguro hermoso?-dijo Blaine.

-Si si, hazlo Blaine ¡Hazlo!-respondió Kurt.

-Bien-dijo Blaine mientras le quitaba lentamente su camisa y posteriormente su pantalón, haciendo suspirar a Kurt. Luego le quito la única ropa que los separaba de sentirse el uno al otro, quitándose de igual manera la suya propia.

Blaine tomo el lubricante donde Kurt le indicara y se lleno dos de sus dedos, luego le pregunto a Kur si estaba listo, con su asentimiento y para darle todo el placer posible, introdujo los dos dedos de una sola vez haciendo que el castaño soltara un gemido que por poco hace venir al moreno. Luego comenzó a dar una especie de masaje con sus dedos para luego sumarle a eso un movimiento de tijeras muy provocador, cuando se aseguro de que estaba listo procedió a peguntarle a Kurt que quería.

- ¿Entonces precioso que quieres?-pregunto Blaine.

-Quiero montarte Blaine-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa deseosa.

-Haremos lo que tu quieras-dijo Blaine tomando un condón y colocándoselo acto seguido, para luego tomar la cintura de Kurt y ayudarlo a colocarse sobre su miembro.

- ¡Oh Dios Mío!-exclamo Blaine al sentir todo su miembro en el interior de Kurt.

-Esto se siente demasiado bueno, y eso que no hemos realmente comenzado-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa picara.

-Eso acabara ahorita mismo-dijo Blaine agarrando la cintura de Kurt y comenzando a subir y bajar sobre su miembro.

- ¡Oh Dios! Mas duro Kurt ¡mas duro!-pidió Blaine.

Kurt hizo lo que Blaine le pidió, comenzando a subir y bajar con mas agresividad y queriendo que eso nunca terminara.

- ¡Dios Blaine!-dijo Kurt cuando sintió que había dado en su punto débil- ¡Necesito Mas!-pidió Kurt.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse desesperadamente buscando mas contacto y mas placer, Blaine comenzó a tocar el miembro de Kurt lento al principio pero luego al ritmo de las embestidas.

- ¡Kurt, ya casi!-dijo Blaine sintiendo el orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina, unas cuantas embestidas mas y unos cuantos toques al miembro de Kurt para que ambos se vinieran en una enorme descarga de placer.

Blaine bajo a la cocina y busco un trapo limpio para limpiar la corrida de Kurt lo tiro a un lado y se acostó al lado del amor de su vida.

-Wow, eso me dejo sin palabras-dijo Kurt con aun descargas de placer en su cuerpo.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Kurt- ¿Hermoso tu habrías imaginado que todo esto iba a pasar?-pregunto Kurt.

-La verdad, verdad, nunca pensé que esa noche terminaría diferente a lo previsto-dijo Blaine-Te amo hermoso-dijo Blaine dándole un beso.

-Yo también Blaine, y ¿sabes que demostró el destino con esto?-pregunto Kurt.

- ¿Qué?-respondió Blaine.

- Que el destino puede jugar en nuestra contra, tal como te paso a ti-dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Si y nunca tendré suficiente para agradecerle que lo haya hecho-dijo Blaine.

Seguidamente ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados y felices de que el destino haya: "jugado en su contra".

**Me salió un poco largo, pero espero que lo disfruten mucho.**


End file.
